We Wonder Why
by ALynnL
Summary: Zexion gives an order to his closest associates in the Organization: "Meet me in Twilight Town." What will happen when Lexaeus and Vexen follow this last order before the group heads off to the 'new' headquarters in Castle Oblivion?


**We Wonder Why**

The Castle that Never Was had been a home to the Organization since they could remember awakening. Sure, one had to deal with the constant dark skies, the oddity of a heart-shaped moon that certain members grew obsessed with, but this place gave the feeling of safety and welcoming to the thirteen most powerful Nobodies. Even if they didn't have any hearts, they had a feeling they belonged. So, if this was their one and only home, why was there a need to build another castle? What was the purpose of the new headquarters, which Marluxia would be in charge of? These thoughts and more puzzled the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion. Ever since he heard of the idea of Castle Oblivion, the castle's bookworm was busy trying to wrap his mind behind their leader's reasoning.

Every member of the Organization had a feature that made the rooms unique. In Zexion's case, it was a personal library, from floor to shelf with thousands of books of all genres, varying in thickness. Reading was a pastime for number six that usually eased his nerves, opening his mind to new ideas and theories, depending on what kind of author put words to the pages. The more he tried to lose himself within the worlds of one of his favorite authors, the more his frustrations continued to fester. The youngest of the Organization's founding six gave out a sigh before he shelved an untitled fairy tale on his personal shelf.

"I don't understand this! My research shows I have no heart, so why am I feeling this emotion of… worry?" Zexion thought. As brilliant as he was, number six's mind found no answer to that daunting question. The young Nobody scowled now, crossing his arms with dismay. The fact that he was this uneasy made him wonder how his subordinates were reacting to the news that they received. The first one of them to come to Zexion's mind was Lexaeus. He was number V in the Organization, and had been at number VI's side ever since he remembered awakening. Lexeaus's thoughtful actions and even… his loyalty to Zexion were both very useful traits the warrior had. A small smile came to the schemer's face. With Lexaeus's insight, maybe this problem could be brought to a new light… just maybe.

And then the other one that came to Zexion's mind was Vexen. He was Organization XIII's number IV, a master of ice, and slightly mad, to put it nicely. Within the cold madness there was a shared dedication the two shared for pure, unrestrained pursuit of scientific knowledge. Unlike some of the others around his age, Zexion never once cringed in fear when he heard Vexen's laugh echo through the hallways. To the Cloaked Schemer, he was an interesting individual to be lab partners with, with a well of knowledge that seemed endless. For that reason alone, despite his mad cackles, number four had a good amount of Zexion's respect, something extremely hard to earn. The Chilly Academic's insight would also be just as vital as the Silent Hero's, the steel-hair colored Nobody decided, nodding to himself. It was better to have more minds than one, especially two more brilliant ones.

When his thoughts drifted to his closest colleagues: Number Five and Number Four, there was something that clicked in Zexion's mind. It felt like he had found an answer to the troubles his mind brought up at last, and it was beyond just getting their thoughts on recent matters. Why he came to this particular conclusion would have only raised more questions if he was to sit on it, but Zexion wasn't in the mood for any more of those. He wanted to go on his instinct for this one answer, and hope everything else would fall into place. That was how a scientist worked: they performed experiments and kept note of the results. With the beginnings of a plan in motion, the schemer called upon two Dusks.

"This is my message. Numbers V, Lexaeus and Number IV, Vexen are to meet me in Twilight Town's clock tower. This is an order." After passing the message on, Zexion formed a portal and stepped through. He knew exactly where he was going, and only wished for two to follow. 

It had been a day, or at least it felt like a day since Lexaeus first received the news from Xemnas, the Superior. No one could tell what time it really was with the Sky that Never Was constantly being dark, as bleak as the orders he heard. He, Zexion, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel were all to be relocated into the new headquarters in Castle Oblivion. Lexaeus was quiet as usual, listening well to the Superior's tone for any hints he would give off as far as his true motives. As far as the Silent Hero could listen, however, Xemnas's speech gave away no signs of hidden agendas. His leader was the best at keeping all secrets hidden whenever he spoke, good or bad. There was no feeling behind Number One's speech. Even those of the upper echelons had a hard time figuring out if he had a grand scheme behind anything, or if orders were just that after all.

Usually his careful silence allowed number five to hear the secrets that floated amongst the others. No one heard him speak, so they assumed that no one was watching them. The more vocal members of the thirteen would give away secrets they would never give had they known someone was there to hear them. Since the command to relocate had been issued, however, Lexaeus hadn't heard a whisper of what it was about. What left everyone questioning though was why one of the more ruthless and manipulative members, Marluxia was given charge of the group in Castle Oblivion. The conniving scythe-wielder gave no one, not even the most naïve any reason to trust him.

Not figuring out Xemnas wasn't as big a deal, however. There would always be secrets between Number One and his followers, and nothing would change that fact. When number five saw Zexion almost nervous by the Superior's orders though, it made the Silent Hero a tad uneasy himself. He never saw the look, almost like the light traces of panic written all over the Schemer's face. That look was never a good sign. Maybe if Number V and VI were alone, Lexaeus would have tried to comfort his younger comrade. Since that meeting had everyone present though, he stayed completely quiet. Showing even a slight display of compassion in front of the rest of them just might ruin his reputation by showing signs of weakness, a problem he did not need.

It was strange, Lexaeus thought, how his mind worked sometimes. He could take bad news without as much as the blink of an eye. When the Zexion's mind wasn't well for whatever reason though, the Silent Hero had a desire, almost an instinct to help his smaller comrade. It was almost like he wanted to protect Number VI, and not just because it was his duty. "I can't feel that way without true emotions though. It's impossible. Zexion and Vexen have proven we lack them!" Lexaeus shook his head, in disbelief of how foolish the thoughts truly were. How was he to help Zexion if he had his own problems? Five stared at the notes he was taking at his desk, trying to shake the feelings by writing more. Writing the reports were more important than anything, right? As if to answer his earlier troubles though, a Dusk appeared behind the Silent Hero with something important.

"It's a message?" he asked to no one, staring at the piece of paper that the Dusk had written up, containing the Schemer's exact words he spoke. Lexaeus's eyes first scanned it, and then the giant amongst Nobodies read the message out loud for the sake of clarity.

The last part stated "This is an order." Whatever Zexion was asking, it certainly wasn't optional. Lexaeus (and by the message's content, Vexen) both had to show up, and do whatever their leader amongst the group of three was asking of them. What was there in Twilight Town that only they needed to see? It looked like the day was just going raise even more questions on top of the ones already going through number five's mind, he thought in dismay as he rubbed his temples. Long after the Dusk vanished, Number V rose from his seat and summoned a portal into the darkness. When he stepped on the other side, he would be in the world known for its spectacular sunset. 

A few test tubes, flasks, and beakers smoked many vibrant colors, and a tall figure in a black cloak loomed ominously behind them. The figure poured liquid from one flask to another, smiling almost maniacally when a yellow poof of smoke emerged from the larger flask that was poured into. The tall man took off a set of goggles, staring at the flask containing a new liquid with his green eyes alight in wonder. This tall, dark cloaked scientist was Vexen, the Organization's number IV. At the moment, he was feeling quite satisfied with the reaction that just occurred. "At last, I made an Elixir!" The Chilly Academic exclaimed, corking the larger flask and setting it upon a table with several other flasks that all contained labels such as "Potion" or "Ether". One of his famous cackles echoed out, more than likely scaring any eavesdroppers, if anyone was stupid enough to put ears to his walls.

These and many more of Vexen's concoctions were all very helpful to Organization XIII, he thought proudly as he looked from floor to ceiling at his creations, from potions to mega ethers. None of those fools amongst his colleagues would possibly get by their missions without restoring their physical and magical strengths! The special thing about these potions was that Number IV was the only one who could make them. Sure, Zexion knew the basics, but Vexen prided himself in being the only one who'd ever be a chemical expert. Despite his achievements, and they were plenty, Vexen never got the most desired repayment for his efforts: respect.

He had to take being threatened by Marluxia, taunted by Larxene, mocked by Axel and completely ignored by Xemnas and Saïx. The young fools in the Organization had no idea how to respect their elders, not even the elders that indirectly saved their sorry hides on the field. It was just downright shameful of all of them, he thought as he tightened his hands into fists at the very image of their smirking, mocking faces. To make things worse, Xemnas had the nerve to assign him with the worst possible company into Castle Oblivion. That was just a flat out insult, and nothing more. Putting number Eleven instead of him, number Four in charge was just an even further dent in Vexen's honor.

There were only two of his fellow members that did not annoy the master of ice, at least not on purpose. One of them stayed quiet and actually listened to him, while the other shared similar ideas and got his theories rolling. They were Number V, Lexaeus and Number VI, Zexion. The two were the most fantastic lab partners a scientist could ever ask for, the smartest minds in the whole of the thirteen who shared his passions for scientific exploration. "Those two would be perfect to share my new discovery with." Vexen thought, his hand going under his chin. He did not grin yet, he would save that for when either one of his associates asked "how did you do it?" Oh, the thrill of spilling his scientific mind, it was almost too good to hold back! "I must give them a message!" Vexen exclaimed, just a little bit of his giddiness that always came with a new discovery shining in his green eyes as he made the motion to call a Dusk to do his bidding.

Much to his surprise though, a Dusk already warped in. "My, my, aren't we eager to be answering the call?" Vexen chuckled, walking closer to the creature. When he got that closer look though, he noticed something. "There's a message you're delivering?" The scholar asked with puzzlement and curiosity as he reached out, taking Zexion's note.

Vexen's eyes widened, the ice master unsure of how to react to the message. Why did Zexion want to meet him in Twilight Town? There was nothing of note there, other than the fact it was a world of the in-between, much like they were beings of the twilight itself. Something sensed that maybe the young one wanted to conduct an experiment, one that was far too exciting to let sit until their mission at the new castle was complete. It would be interesting, to say the least, to see what Six had in mind. Maybe there would be two new discoveries in one day! "This will be exciting!" Vexen chuckled once more, as he formed his portal. He knew where to go. Orders were orders, after all! 

As always, the setting sun of Twilight Town gave a beautiful goldenrod color to all of the city's buildings. A sax player blew the notes of a soft, easy melody, the song filling the area of the Sandlot quite nicely. People went about their business as they did in this light of dusk. The youngsters challenged each other to battles with blue bats that looked like swords, while vendors of all kinds lined the streets with a variety of wares to offer. These ordinary people noticed a not-so-mundane cloaked figure walking through the crowds on the streets, but they eased up quickly when they heard him say that he meant them no harm. He might have been out-of-place, but at least he was just a stranger and not a hostile one. Besides, how threatening could he be, as short as he was?

Zexion took the relieved faces of the Twilight Town citizens as a welcome as he strode through at an easy pace. They didn't know who he really was: and that was always a good thing. If there were less people who knew who he was, then less people would bother to notice him if he ever returned to this world again. To this busy crowd of the city's populace, Zexion would be just another face. Maybe at this moment, as the Cloaked Schemer drew closer to his destination of the sea salt ice cream stand, the Organization's number VI was almost as ordinary as the rest of the town was.

"I want three popsicles of that sea salt ice cream, please." Zexion spoke, as he reached into his pockets for the currency needed. For a reason he didn't understand, the vendor laughed.

"Are you hungry there, sir? That will be 500 Munny." The man at the ice cream stand stated, grinning. Although Zexion couldn't comprehend it, there was sincerity behind his expression. The vendor wasn't laughing to mock his customer; he made the gesture to merely stay in good spirits, as a long day's (and night's) work was ahead of him.

In response, Zexion only shook his head, as he handed the munny over to the worker behind the stand. "I'm not eating this ice cream all by myself. My… friends are waiting for me." In his slight hesitation, his eyes had to travel to the sky to find the right thing to say. Luckily his mind clicked quickly. The word "comrade" implied that one person fought alongside another for a common cause, and although it was a more accurate description of Zexion's relationship with IV and V, he stopped himself from using it. He wanted to avoid any hints that he was a fighter of any sort. It's not like anyone would believe Zexion to be a soldier of sorts anyway, as his weapon was a book. How fun it was to take advantage of those who thought Lexicon was "just a book."

"I hope you and your friends enjoy your ice cream!" the vendor said cheerfully, handing the three popsicles to his short costumer before the inevitable wave goodbye. He thought it was strange how he had a similar black cloak to one of his other regulars, a tall fellow with red spiky hair, face markings and a sort of cocky stride. Maybe the two knew each other, the vendor decided.

Zexion caught a glimpse of the wave, and again another smile. It was an odd thing how everybody here was so happy, he pondered as he carried the frozen treats. They must have had no idea of the chaos that brewed out in the other worlds. Then again, maybe Twilight Town's populace did know of the plight of the others, but chose not to show the emotions that often occurred when times were rough: fear, anxiety, and doubt. Maybe they were just choosing to hold their heads high, knowing that moping was a sign of weakness and gave service to no one. If his feelings were real ones, Zexion might have just had admiration for them as a whole for triumphing over those negative sentiments.

Number VI's mind focused quickly though, when the gears started to turn again. "Find somewhere you can't be seen, and then use a portal to get to the clock tower!" Six reminded himself, scowling. The ice cream would melt and go to waste before long! Eying around, Zexion observed his surroundings until he at last found a deserted alleyway to make his portal. 

When Vexen stepped on the other side of his own portal of darkness, he wasn't surprised to see Lexaeus right alongside him. As a matter of fact, the scholar gave just a tiny grin, staring in his taller companion's direction and greeting him with a brief wave. "Good to see you, Lexaeus. We're both here for Zexion's little experiment, aren't we?" The blonde raised his eyebrows with interest. "Did he give you any further hints than he did me?"

Lexaeus noted Vexen's presence, and then shook his head when the question came. "I was only told where to go, Vexen."

"Well…" Vexen curled his fists, stomping on the ground once with his right foot. It was clearly what he remembered of anger and indignation. "Where is he? We came halfway across the worlds following his cryptic orders to show up, and how he's late. What kind of trick is he pulling?" Number Four grumbled a curse or two now, crossing his arms. Even though he was one of the oldest of the founders, he had this tendency to show almost childish anger when he felt he had been duped or otherwise tricked by anyone else.

"Vexen, don't be ridiculous now." Lexaeus dismissed his comrade's outburst by turning the other cheek. "This is Zexion we're talking about, not Demyx. If he's late, he has a good reason."

Vexen was about to burst out into more fits of rage, but then he let the statement hang for a second. He pondered, putting his hand under his chin as if the thought was one that required great concentration. Zexion was never late, not to any of their joint projects or meetings of the trio of IV, V, and VI. It calmed his temper, only slightly, to think the young one had a good reason. Number four at least quit making fists, but he still crossed his arms in a gesture of disappointment.

"He still could have been on time." Vexen stated, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Vexen… you could at least put faith into the one you call your leader." A familiar voice boomed in the background, before a portal of darkness shot up from the ground. The Cloaked Schemer stepped through. Zexion's very presence was enough to make Lexaeus and Vexen both turn in his direction and drop whatever subject the two were discussing. VI enjoyed having such control over his subordinates. There was only one other person that had that commanding air about them, and he was the number one in charge. It made Zexion give a proud smirk to have such respect to his leadership as Xemnas.

The smaller Nobody walked right in between his two close associates, offering each of them a Popsicle of the sea salt ice cream. "Take them," he commanded. This was not a request coming from Zexion at all, but an order. "No" was not an option here.

And surely enough, Lexaeus and Vexen took the dessert and stared blankly upon their tiny superior. Was this really all they came out here for? For the longest time the two were quiet, trying to figure number Six's motives out as they all took separate seats on the balcony of Twilight Town's clock tower. As anyone would guess though, a certain ice user broke said silence into tiny pieces and swept it under the rug.

"I can't believe you, Zexion!" exclaimed Vexen. He pointed his partially eaten Popsicle at the little schemer, who was seated in the middle of the three. "You gave us these orders just so we could sit here and have sea salt ice cream with you?"

"Why not…?" Zexion shrugged, taking a bite out of his frozen delight. "I'd rather eat my ice cream away from the loud ones in the castle, wouldn't you say?"

Lexaeus looked up momentarily from his dessert. "So, that's what it's really about, Zexion. You need to tell us something without the Superior's eyes and ears on us."

"That's certainly part of it." Zexion answered with a nod. As always, it didn't take Number V long to start thinking on the same wavelength as he was. "The other part… it's going to sound crazy. However, this little moment of ours is starting to feel familiar…"

"You're being absurd!" Vexen shook his head at his younger comrade. "We've never had sea salt ice cream before today, and we don't come to Twilight Town unless we have business with the Heartless! You know, I'm starting to think that this big secret you want to hide from the Superior is that you're losing your mind."

"Anyone could lose their mind when they're around you too long." Lexaeus remarked suddenly, as he bit the ice cream to put the icing on the cake. He received a couple of dumbfounded looks in response to his sudden retort by numbers IV and VI. Was his comeback really that shocking?

And suddenly, out of nowhere, the three laughed. It wasn't nearly as animated as true peoples', and it was actually quiet in comparison. Despite his research saying otherwise, that their hearts were not meant to feel anymore, Vexen could have swore that he, Zexion, and Lexaeus were all experiencing something very close to… what was the word? It was "enjoyment." How was it possible though? The light was supposed to be beyond them, his mind kept saying with its frigid logic. Taking a larger bite out of his dessert, Vexen was the first to go quiet. The others followed suit.

"What exactly are we doing?" Vexen questioned, sighing as his eyes took in the last sights of Twilight Town's sun rays. "You know very well we can't…"

"I know, your research said…" Lexaeus was on the same wavelength, unable to utter the words as he regarded Vexen with a glance.

"Our research is always changing." Zexion told them firmly, taking a lick of his ice cream but not turning to face either IV or V. "Don't you believe in exceptions to the rule? We lost what light we had, and yet, we're still half-alive. We might even be exceptions to some of the half "rules" if we truly looked into it."

"Ah yes, I believe in exceptions, I embrace them! You know that more than anyone, Zexion!" Vexen exclaimed aloud, grinning from ear to ear. He was coming close to finishing his treat now. "It's the non-typical results that make an experiment worthwhile, although in this case, I'm skeptical, as it contradicts what we took years to find."

"Are you trying to tell us that this is real, Zexion?" Lexaeus asked him, staring upon the youth with a gaze more puzzled than ever before.

Number V had been no expert on emotions, after all. From what he remembered of his Other's life, when he still had the light, he had very few typical human emotions. Lexaeus, when he was once known as "Aeleus" was a man of the military, with no time for fools and less time to understand his own feelings, let alone others'. Maybe there was a few Aeleus cared about, but when he became Five, that idea of "caring" had been lost to him. That was why for once, the Silent Hero could only look upon Zexion with a look of pure awe, having finished his ice cream. The one he trusted the most was just making no sense to him.

"They're mere theories, you two." Zexion scowled, addressing Vexen's apparent giddiness and Lexaeus's doubts as he crossed his arms. "I just think that the proof points more towards us having something much more than being from the same Organization."

"What more could we have?" asked Lexaeus, still locked within his disbelief.

"Well, I have a theory that might just make things clearer!" Vexen clapped his hands together, brimming with excitement. Oh, to talk about his favorite subject, it was a joy and an honor! "Part of our research states that we remember everything we do, even our own personal drives, because they are memories of our others."

"It is true. We only remember what emotions we used to have." Zexion nodded in Vexen's direction, his mind gears in motion with number four's rather smoothly. "In every single essence, we are our others' shells. Even as shells though, we all have something. We all remember what …" Zexion hesitated for a moment, but then he spat the word out eventually. "… Friendship… we remember what that was like."

"That's just it! It 'feels' real only because we're trying to remember what it was like to be human! Our others must have met at one point, and shared some kind of bond." Vexen stated. It was all his work that proved this and it once again left him with the feeling prideful.

"Yes…" Zexion agreed, his mind fishing for answers as his own hand went into the classical thinker's position, right under his chin. "And from what I remember, the hearts' bonds, even in darkness, can overcome many obstacles."

"So, we use our unity as a weapon, then?" Lexaeus asked.

"What a strange idea." Vexen said. "Yet, I find it fascinating all the same. I doubt this "bond" we share is nothing without our hearts and their light, but… I just wonder how far it can really take us!"

"Our minds all remember enough of our other selves for it to be as close to real as anything else we mimic." Zexion now got off the wall, standing between his two closest associates. He held out his hand, with the palm facing the ground. "If we make a pact to stand together against all that we face, I believe that this promise will be just as good as a real one."

"I'm doubtful of the "reality", but willing all the same." Vexen smirked as he placed his hand on top of the Schemer's.

Quietly, Lexaeus put his own large hand over the smaller ones of his comrades. He only muttered one phrase, one that meant so much with so little words. "I promise…" said the Silent Hero. The phrase meant that he would stand by the ones that might have been his friends in the first life, and maybe even in the 'second'. He would also protect the one whom mattered most to him; his leader, Zexion.

Just as quickly as the trio had come together in both mind and their joining of hands in a circle, the Nobodies all separated and distanced themselves from each other. In the time that was passed, ice cream was eaten all the way, words were exchanged, and promises that almost felt real were made. Maybe the three of them weren't so far away from the time they had their hearts. Maybe they weren't just partners, associates, or comrades, but true friends whom all had a mission to regain their hearts and keep each other alive. What each of them was certain of though was that the new assignment in Castle Oblivion was nothing to fret over. It was just another obstacle for Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen to overcome, and they would all do it together.

"We shall return to the Castle that Never Was for now, you two." Zexion ordered V and IV, now returning to his regular frame of mind that everyone was used to seeing. "We must rest before relocating to our new headquarters. When our business is done in Castle Oblivion, we'll come back to this place… and maybe have some more ice cream."

"That's something to look forward to." Lexaeus said, before the large Nobody disappeared through a portal that he shaped with his darkness that would take him back home.

"I suppose that dessert made of my element wasn't half bad. And with more experimentation, I shall find the memories that tie us together! Then I'll find the real truth and stop the speculations!" The Chilly Academic waved gleefully, the thoughts of science already dominating his mind once again. It wasn't long before he stepped through a portal of his own.

"It's not like our new mission will be any different than our old ones." Zexion concluded making the last portal to home. "And we'll be back in Twilight Town sooner than you both think, Aeleus and Even…"

What were those names Zexion called Vexen and Lexaeus in his mind? Why did he almost promise to return to Twilight Town? Again, the unanswered questions were haunting the Schemer's mind. There was no time to ponder and plot on them, Zexion decided, as he lay back first in his bed. Tomorrow, his new mission was going to start, so he chose to rest his body and mind instead of tiring them by wondering why.


End file.
